Southern Soldier Returning Home
by bookworm1016
Summary: Harry Potter grew up with Jasper Whitlock and they joined the Confederate Army together at 15. Harry disappeared shortly before Jasper was turned, so why is his name coming up in a conversation in Forks High School?
1. Chapter 1

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

Jasper was sitting in his advanced American History class, bored and in pain. His siblings were all in other classes and he could hear the heartbeats of every human in the room. The smell was starting to be overwhelming as the day dragged on. He couldn't even use the class material to distract himself, as he had lived through most of what was being taught and he probably knew it better than his teacher. He missed Jack. With Jack he was never bored, and he would have easily been distracted from his bloodlust.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Cassandra Morgan, a new student who had moved into an old house on the outskirts on the opposite side of town as the Cullen house, checked the caller-ID and quickly answered it. "What's up, Em? You are the last person I would expect to call during school hours." Jasper could feel her worry beneath her lighthearted tone.

Emilia Morgan, Cassandra's older sister sounded desperate and shaken as she answered. Jasper thought the entire class could hear her as she answered her sister. "I can't feel him Cass. He's gone. Have you heard anything? Please tell me he's alright!"

The history teacher approached Cassandra, an angry look on his face. "Detention Miss Morgan, and I will take the phone now."

Cassandra looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please sir, there is a family emergency. I never would have answered it otherwise."

He scowled back. "Fine Miss Morgan. Take the call outside. There is no reason your family emergency must interrupt everyone else's class time."

Cassandra took her phone and left the room. Jasper decided to listen, as she had not left his hearing range, and her conversation would likely be more interesting than relearning the same history again. "Sorry Em, I haven't seen anything recently. I'm sure he's fine though. He is Captain Jack Morgan after all." She still felt worried, and a bit confused.

Captain Jack Morgan. It has to be a coincidence. It has to be. His Jack Morgan would be long dead by now. He had never had the heart to look for his grave though. He tuned into the conversation again. "…bothered you. I'm probably overreacting." A doorbell rang, audible over the cellphone's speaker. "Just a minute Cass, I have to get that." Jasper heard Emilia's footsteps then the door opening. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Morgan?"

"Yes. Emilia Morgan. What do you need?" There was a hint of desperation and panic in her voice again.

"I'm sorry Miss. It is with my solemn condolences that I come to you. Your brother's plane was shot down over enemy territory, and he is missing and presumed dead. We were able to recover his dog tags, but although there was a large amount of blood among the wreckage, his body was not found. We fear he lost too much blood for him to have survived long without medical treatment, which was unlikely to have been provided if he were captured. I am returning his tags to you. We will continue to search for his body in hopes of returning it to you as well. My deepest sympathies for your loss. He was a good pilot, and a better officer. He will be missed." The sound of the door closing was heard, along with loud sobs. Cassandra was silent for a moment, then she spoke, the outright terror he could now feel coming from her still kept out of her voice.

"I'm coming home Em. I will be there soon. I refuse to believe he's dead. I didn't see him die. I have to believe that I would have seen that. Hold on to that little piece of hope. He might still be out there, you need to have faith in him. " There was no response, but she hung up anyway. The door to the classroom opened again, and she addressed the teacher. "I'm sorry, but the emergency requires that I return home immediately. Can you please write me a pass?" Her fear was more obvious in her face than in her voice as she had tears in her eyes that she wasn't allowing to fall, trying desperately to believe that her brother was just MIA and not dead.

The teacher let her go reluctantly, and Jasper was left to ponder the odd coincidence of the new student having a brother with the same name and rank as his oldest friend. A brother who was now missing in action. Jasper all of a sudden hoped he wasn't actually dead. It was almost too much of a coincidence.

**AN: Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it. I would really appreciate any criticism and comments you might have, so please click the review button. I hope to have the rest of this story written and published soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra Morgan, once known as Luna Lovegood, ran as soon as her teacher released her, her silvery blond hair streaming behind her. She went outside, checked to make sure no one was watching, and apparated back to her home. This was not good news, and Emilia shouldn't be home alone right now. After her twin bond with Jack was unsealed, she had always been able to feel his presence, and the fact that she lost that feeling _before _receiving the news that he was presumed dead was a bad thing. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen anything happen to Jack though. She always saw anything important happening to her siblings, especially after they had formally adopted her into their little family.

She appeared on the doorstep of their four-bedroom house, and ran inside. "Emilia! Where are you?!" She heard sobs from Jack's room. She entered, and saw her older sister, who used to go by Hermione Granger, curled up in a ball on his bed with Jack's dog tags held tight in her fist. Cassie sat down on the bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. For once it was lying flat, limp against the pillow as if reflecting Emilia's emotional emptiness. "Hey sis, everything will be alright I promise you. Jack_ will_ come back to us. He always does. Not even a 100 year time difference could keep him away from you. He will be back with us soon. You'll see."

Emilia sat up. "Is that a prophecy?" She started to wipe her tears away.

"Not quite. That's just faith in Jack." There was a knock at the window. Hedwig, the owl that Jack had bought on his return to the 20th century, was perched on the windowsill, a note in her beak. Emilia ran for the window and grabbed the note. Cassandra followed, barely slower, and gave Hedwig one of the treats they kept stored next to the window solely for that reason. Emilia began to read it out loud, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

_My Dearest Sisters:_

_I am sorry for the panic I must have caused you when I blocked my link with Mil. I feared that the emotions and the pain that would flow over the bond would be worse for her than the missing twin bond. I was held captive, but I managed to escape, and Hedwig found me right away. I am hoping to write this quickly before the rescue team arrives. I will open our link as soon as I see you again. My magic has been almost depleted from protecting me but it should be replenished enough within the next couple days. I should be home to Forks shortly after that. I love and miss you both. I will return to you shortly. I am sorry for the pain I have caused._

_Your loving brother,_

_Jack Morgan_

As soon as Emilia finished the note, both girls started crying in relief. Their brother would be home soon! He was healthy enough to write, and they would have time with him, hopefully a long time, before he was deployed again. After all of the emotional upheaval of the day, both girls fell asleep quickly, smiles wide on their faces.

**AN: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 3**

Jasper remained distracted for the rest of the day. He kept remembering his old friend, the memories sparked by Cassandra's words of Captain Jack Morgan. When he met up with his family, Edward kept giving him odd looks, and Alice looked excited. Edward spoke up as soon as they were all in the Volvo. "Who is Jack Morgan, and if he is so important to you, why have we never heard of him?"

Jasper was not sure how to answer that. He had always avoided questions about his past by citing his involvement in the wars, but Jack was part of happy life, and one of the sharpest of his human memories. He wasn't sure how he had managed to keep his brother away from those memories, but he knew he should tell the whole story now. "I want to tell Carlisle and Esme as well. I will tell you everything when we get home."

Alice was bouncing in her seat. She was excited to learn about her husband's past, and knew soon he would be happier than she had ever seen him, with his closest friend from his human life and his close family from his immortal life. Emmett and Rosalie were confused. They hated being out of the loop, but trusted that everything would be explained when they got home.

Edward pulled into the driveway, seeing Carlisle's car already in the garage. The five students ran into the house, and Jasper called a family meeting. Once all of the Cullens had gathered in the dining room, he started to speak. "I will probably be a little distracted for the next couple days, and I thought that the family should probably know why. I overheard one of the new students, Cassandra Morgan, mention her brother Jack Morgan. It caught my attention, because my best friend when I was human was called Jack Morgan. We joined the army together, and he earned the rank of Captain around the same time as I earned my rank of Major. Cassandra's mention further caught my attention, because she referred to him as Captain Jack Morgan. All of my suppressed memories of Jack surged forward when I heard that, and since I knew I couldn't keep hiding him from you, I thought I should explain everything."

Jasper looked really uncomfortable as he said this. He was a very private person, and sharing such a large part of his life was difficult for him. Esme caught on to his discomfort. "Oh honey, you don't have to explain anything. We will give you all of the space you need."

Jasper took an unnecessary breath. "I want to. I just have a feeling that you will need to know this for some reason." Beside him, Alice looked smug.

"Jack and I met at age five. He had just been adopted by the Morgan family, who owned the plantation closest to ours. They had a daughter a year older than me, but Mr. Morgan really wanted a son to inherit, so when one of the slaves found a young boy near one of the fields, he jumped at the chance to adopt him. I met him at his first introduction to the local elite, and my father had instructed me to get to know him, as connections were important among the wealthy, even at the young age of five.

"Jack and I instantly connected. We just seemed to click. We spent almost every day together after that. We learned to ride together, and shoot together, and learned how to manage the large plantations side by side. Jack was a natural at riding and shooting, while I had a better head for business. When we were 14, the southern states seceded from the Union, and the Civil War began. We joined the Confederate Army as soon as he turned 15, only a month after I did. However we were quickly separated, as he became a spy, and rode with the Union. We both climbed the ranks quickly, me to Confederate Major, and him to Captain in the Union army. He earned the nickname "Union Jack" among the officers in the know, and anyone who wasn't thought we were talking about British supporters.

After the Battle of Gettysburg, Jack was sick of spying, and we faked his capture and execution. He left the country, I think to England, and I was the messenger who delivered the news of his execution to the Union General. He took the news badly, I think Jack was beloved by the Union as he was at home. It was on my way back to General Lee's camp that I met Maria, and was turned." He took another deep breath.

"I never learned what happened to Jack after he left Virginia, and I was never really able to mourn him. I tried very hard not to think of him. However, despite the impossibility of Cassandra's brother being the same Jack I knew, the name brought back all of my memories of him. The young boy, the expert young equestrian, the eager young soldier, and the spy, old before his time." It was obvious that if he could have cried, he would have been, as the emotions that he had been suppressing for over a century finally settled in.

Alice hugged her husband tightly unable to be overly cheery despite being able to see the bright future ahead of them. She slowly stood up and took Jasper's hand. She looked at her family's solemn expressions, and said "we will see you in the morning. He needs to settle his own emotions before he can face a hormone driven high school again." They left the room, leaving the rest of the family in shocked silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 4**

Almost a full week after receiving the note from Jack, Emilia and Cassandra received a call from the United States Air Force. "Misses Morgan, it with great pleasure that I inform you that your brother is indeed alive. He is returning stateside this afternoon, and I am sure he would like to see you as soon as he gets here. He has many injuries, so he will have to stay in the hospital for a short time. He has protested being any further from you than he has to be, so the Air Force will be paying for him to stay at Forks General Hospital instead of Portland VA Medical Center. He should be arriving in Forks at 1600 ho… sorry, 4 pm with an army escort. We as a nation would like to extend our thanks to your brother for his exemplary service, so if while you are there, you could talk to him about actually accepting his medals this time, we would appreciate that as well. I will see you ladies in approximately 4 hours." They heard a click at the other end.

"Well, that was certainly to the point. We should get everything together for when he arrives so we can be at Forks General Hospital right at 4." Emilia was already running about collecting everything she could think of, from books to Jack's favorite foods.

"Em, calm down. Jack is fine. He won't even be in town for another few hours. You have time." The girls spent the rest of the afternoon preparing everything for Jack's homecoming, and at 3:45, they left in Cassandra's car for Forks General. The military escort arrived just as they did, and the army privates supported Jack as he came out of the car and was placed in a wheelchair. He looked much worse than his note, of his Colonel's phone call had made him sound and the girls gasped as they looked at him. He had burns up and down his left side, and a bullet wound in his right shoulder and left leg. He was favoring his ribs, and he had a black eye, and his lightning bolt scar continued across his other eye, barely missing blinding him. The privates and some of the doctors from the hospital rushed to get him inside, and the girls slowly followed, suddenly reluctant to hear what had put their brother in such a state.

They arrived in Jack's room, and watched as he settled in. After the doctors left, Emilia fixed him with a glare. "Why would you block our connection? I thought you were dead! I called Cassandra during school to figure out if she had seen anything! And then when the Air Force Officer showed up, I couldn't use our twin bond to figure out if you were still alive. If you hadn't sent Hedwig, I don't know what I would have done!"

Jack looked sheepish. He ran his hand, the one not wrapped in a sling, through his messy hair. "Well sis, I thought that the pain and the stress from the crash might have overloaded the bond. I was going to unblock it as soon as I was safe, but I was captured, and my magic was needed to keep me alive. I can unblock it now if you want?"

Cassandra spoke up then. "That might be a bad idea Jack. You're still injured and your pain will still flow through your bond. We know where you are now, we know you're safe. It might be better to wait to unblock it for now, as long as you promise not to do it again. You terrified the both of us."

Both girls then looked at him. "So what actually happened? The Colonel only gave vague details."

"Well…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

"I can't tell you much, because my mission is still considered classified, but I was shot down over enemy territory. I blocked our twin bond Mil, as soon as I lost control of the plane, because I knew the landing was going to hurt. I was going to unblock it as soon as I had control of my emotions. I just didn't want to overwhelm you." Jack's voice was desperate for understanding from his twin. She just frowned, unhappy but finding it impossible to stay mad at him. He continued, his voice slowly losing any emotion as he tried to keep them from overwhelming him.

The landing wasn't actually as bad as I expected, it jarred my ribs a little and the engine put off too much heat, but I was just about to unblock our link when enemy forces arrived and shot at me. They got me in my shoulder and my leg and I went down. I lost consciousness for a day or two and when I woke up, my tags were missing, and I was locked in a tiny cell. They tortured me for information, and got frustrated when I didn't answer. They started with fists, which aggravated my ribs, and gave me a black eye, but eventually they moved on to knives. They decided it would be amusing to work from scars I already have, so I have knife wounds all over my body, but the most obvious is the one across my face. I was very lucky not to lose the eye." He blinked, and Cassandra moved from her chair to curl up on the bed next to him, careful not to jar his injuries. He wiped away Emilia's tears and put his arms around both girls.

When he continued, he tried to reassure them. "I was lucky there was an agent undercover in the operation. He called in the army, and managed to get me out of the cell before they could do too much damage. As soon as we were out of the building, Hedwig…" He stopped staring at the entrance to his room. "That's impossible. He's dead."

_**LINE BREAK**_

Alice had dragged Jasper to the hospital. She said she had something important to tell Carlisle, but Jasper didn't understand why it couldn't be said over the phone, or more importantly, why he had to go with her. His bloodlust was always so much worse in hospitals. There were a lot of open wounds, and it mixed with the sharp bitter scent of antiseptic and he hated it. However Alice had assured him that he would be fine, and that she needed him, and he could never refuse her anything. So he reluctantly followed her up to Carlisle's office.

From the room across the hall, he smelled the familiar scent of Cassandra Morgan, and heard a familiar voice. He went to the door of the room, desperate to prove that her brother was not the same person as his old friend. Even though he sounded the same. Even though he had the same name. Alright maybe he just had the desperate unlikely hope of reuniting with his friend 100 years after he last saw him.

Jasper stood in the doorway of the hospital and just stared. The Captain Jack Morgan of the 20th century looked almost exactly the same as the Captain Jack of the Civil War. He had the same messy black hair, and the same scar, although it seemed to have grown. He listened, trying to figure out what had happened to his friend. "…too much damage. As soon as we were out of the building, Hedwig…" This was definitely his friend Jack. He even had the same bright green gaze that went right through you, trying to uncover all of your secrets. Jack Morgan stared at him from his bed. "That's impossible. He's dead."

**AN:** Hi Everyone. I've gotten some great reviews from everyone. I'm glad you all like the story. Your reviews keep me motivated. I am sorry for the short chapters, although they should be getting longer, as I am starting to write their background stories. My writing time has been a little sporadic, since I have been working almost every day, but I will write as often as I can. Please keep reviewing, I appreciate criticism and praise. - bookworm1016


	6. Chapter 6

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 6**

Jack and Jasper stared at each other for a solid minute while Emilia and Cassandra looked confused. "Jack? Jasper? Do you know each other?" That broke their staring contest, and Jack was the first to answer.

"That depends. Is the name Jasper Whitlock familiar to you at all?" Jasper could feel the same odd mix of hope and disbelief that he had been feeling for the last week swirling around Jack as well.

"It is familiar, but this is probably not the best place to have this conversation. Anyone could overhear, or enter the room at any time." As if to prove his point, a nurse entered Jack's room and went right over to the bed and began checking all of the monitoring equipment.

"How are you feeling? I know you had most of your preliminary care done at the base hospital before you returned to the United States, but the Air Force wants to ensure you make a full recovery, so you will have to stay here at least overnight. Your primary doctor will be Carlisle Cullen, I see you have already met his son. Dr. Cullen is just finishing up a meeting, but he will be right in to check up on you." She left the room as suddenly as she had entered, and all four occupants stared after her for a second.

Then… "A Cullen? That will be something included in our story time I presume? We can discuss this at our house as soon as I am released from this most recent prison." Emilia slapped Jack on his uninjured shoulder for that.

"Jack! You need to heal!"

"I can do that just as well at home as I can here! In fact I would probably heal better there. You know I don't have the best experience with hospitals. They make me stressed, and it is almost universally agreed that stress is bad for healing." Jack pouted. "Are you sure I can't make another escape?"

Carlisle, who had entered almost unnoticed, spoke up then. "I am afraid I can't allow you to leave until tomorrow morning at the earliest. We promised your CO, and we need to make sure everything is all set for you to continue healing. You should not be here too much longer. Hopefully we won't torture you too much more." He smiled, as if knowing what they had just been talking about.

Cassandra looked at him. "Are you Carlisle Cullen? We have decided, along with your son, that our families should get together after Jack is released from the hospital. Partially as thanks for your assistance despite Jack's protest, and partially to get to know people in this town." She winked at Jasper. He could feel her excitement. "We can tell stories about how we all came to be here. After all, a doctor that the military trusts to treat their soldiers and an officer in need of treatment meeting in a town as small as Forks is quite the coincidence, wouldn't you say?"

Jack glared at her. "You planned this. This is why we moved here isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I knew that coming here would reveal more of your past. You avoid talking about it. I didn't know all of the specifics though. You will have to explain a lot when you tell your story. I want to know how _you_ know the quiet guy in my American History class."

Jasper sighed. "I suppose that we can try to explain, right Jack? As soon as Carlisle decides to release you, I will know, and I will bring the family over. They only know part of the story, so explaining everything will be fun." He and Jack exchanged miserable glances. "Until then, I hate hospitals just as much as you do, but I can actually leave, so I will see you upon your release." He left, grabbing Alice on his way out of the building. "Was that why you wanted me to accompany you? So I would know my childhood friend is not dead?" Alice just nodded, bouncing happily, and Jasper sighed. "Oh well. I guess all will be revealed tomorrow."

**AN: And they finally meet! I hope this lives up to expectations. The next few chapters will be their explanations. I am working through those slowly, and will post them as soon as I have them finished to my editor's (my sister's) satisfaction. They should be much longer than the previous chapters. Please review. I appreciate both complements and constructive criticism. – **_**bookworm1016 **_**– **


	7. Chapter 7

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 7**

The next day after Jack had been examined and released, his sisters helped him into Emilia's car. Jasper and Edward were in Edward's Volvo just in front of them. The trio was going to follow the two brothers back to the Cullens' house to meet the rest of the family, where they were going to explain what had happened since Jasper had last seen Jack. The drive was spent mostly in silence. Jack was trying to get his story straight in his head, while Emilia and Cassandra were trying to remember what had happened before they had found Jack without letting the desperation and fear from that time overwhelm them. Finally, they pulled into a well-hidden driveway. The girls helped Jack out of the car, and the five headed towards the house.

The Morgan siblings were met at the door by Carlisle and a beautiful woman, who they assumed was his wife. Behind the pair in the living room were three others, a statuesque blonde looking bored and annoyed, a tall man looking very excited, and bubbly petite woman who hugged Jasper as he walked towards her. Jasper made the first introductions. "Jack, ladies, I would like you to meet my adoptive mother, Esme Cullen, my sister, Rosalie Hale, and my brothers Edward and Emmett. And of course, you have already met my adoptive father, Carlisle and my beautiful wife Alice." The siblings shook hands with each of the Cullens, Jack kissing the backs of the women's hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet Jasper's new family. I can tell he loves you as much as his old one. Allow me to introduce my twin, Emilia Morgan, and my younger sister, Cassandra Morgan." Niceties exchanged, they settled in the living room. "I see my story taking a lot longer to tell than yours, Jasper, since I think I know most of it, but I think we both have the same underlying questions. How are you still alive, and why do you look almost exactly the same as the last time I saw you?"

Jasper nodded. "I agree. I suppose that means I should start. Tell me Jack, do you…"

"I can't believe we are really going to tell him everything. We could get in so much trouble for this," Rosalie interrupted.

Alice glared at her. "I don't see the Volturi being a problem. Everything will be fine. They won't tell anyone, they have important secrets of their own."

Jack looked at her nervously and sighed. "Great, another seer. I hope you don't eternally predict death and destruction. One of those is enough for me."

Cassandra on the other hand was really excited. "I can tell we will be great friends." The Cullens looked at her, all of them confused, except Alice who looked excited. "I'm a seer too. I mostly see things related to my family but they are extremely vague, like I knew moving here would help us learn more about Jack, but I didn't know that you and your family would be important for that." Alice grinned back at her, and they both turned expectantly to Jack and Jasper. "You can start explaining now."

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath, scared to be sharing so much of himself, and afraid his friend, no his brother, would hate him after this. "Alright then. Jack, do you believe in the supernatural?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 8**

The Morgan siblings started laughing, almost hysterically.

Jack calmed down first. "Of course I do. I just explained that my sister is a seer. I will explain why I do when we get to my story, but suffice to say I believe in the supernatural. Why? Are you a creature?"

Cassandra and Emilia calmed at that and started examining the Cullens. "I would say vampire if I had to guess Jack" Cassandra said. The Cullens stared at her in astonishment.

"How did you guess?" Asked Rosalie. She was ready to move her family away from Forks at any sign of a threat from the Morgans. The only reason she hadn't already asked to leave was she respected Jasper's judgment too much. If he, the least trusting of all of them, trusted the humans not to tell, then they probably wouldn't.

Cassandra spoke as though it were obvious. "You all have really pale skin, and are never seen on sunny days. Your eyes are an interesting touch. They threw me off for a long time, but if you are supernatural, you are probably vampires."

"Right." Jasper was as shocked by their reaction as the rest of his family, but shook it off faster. He was used to being shocked by Jack after growing up with him. "I guess that makes my story that much easier. As you know Jack, after you decided to stop being a spy, we faked your execution. The General had me deliver the notice of your death to the Union Army. Let me say that I was lucky to make it out of that camp alive. You were well loved by the Yanks, that's for sure."

Cassandra and Emilia looked at Jack in disbelief. "You were a spy?" They chorused.

"Really?! You're the last person I would suspect of being a spy." Emilia continued. "You always hated Severus because he was a spy."

"Good, that means I was doing my job. And Severus wasn't a spy. He was a double agent. Both sides thought he was their spy, and both sides trusted him. General Reynolds never suspected I was a spy, and I never reported what I knew of the Confederate Army, so it wasn't the same. Also, Severus hated me because of James Potter, a man I never met and don't consider my father. I hated him for that not because he was a double agent." Seeing the Cullens' confused looks, he added, "Severus is an important part, of my story, so I will explain later." He turned to Jasper, "and James Potter was my birth father."

Jasper nodded. "Ok that makes sense. Anyway, I had delivered the note, successfully escaped the Lincolnites and was riding back to the General when I met three women on the side of the road. I thought them refugees, and stopped to offer my assistance but they were Vampires and their leader, Maria, thought I would make a good addition to their Vampire army. They turned me, and after three days of almost unbearable agony, I was a newborn, fighting a war I didn't believe in and fighting my instincts at every turn."

Jack looked really annoyed. "So they basically abducted you. So much for the 'Genteel Southern Belle'." He paused for a moment in disgust. "The General sent me a letter saying you were missing and presumed dead. We thought General Howard had killed you in revenge."

Jasper nodded, and his voice became bitter. "He hadn't. At times I would have preferred it if he had." The Cullens looked at him in shock, except Rosalie who looked understanding. She knew what it was like to hate the immortal life, even if not to the same extent as Jasper. Jasper nodded to her as Alice hugged him tighter.

Jack looked at him with fierce determination. "Well I for one am glad he didn't. I mourned for you, and I'm not sorry I did, but I'm glad it was unnecessary and that I have my brother back, no matter how much he has changed." Jasper smiled back in total agreement, and continued with his story.

"After I had survived the initial battles and gained some control of myself, Maria made me the leader of her newborns, because I had gained empathy through my turning, and I could use my gift to control them. I fought in the Vampire wars for decades and was growing tired of it. I could feel every newborn's fear and bloodlust, and it was exhausting. Eventually I met one newborn who reminded me of you. I think you would really like him Jack. His name is Peter, and he was able to overcome his instincts a little and so wasn't killed right away. We eventually became friends. He kept my spirits up, and kept me from becoming too depressed. However when he found his mate among the newest group of newborns, they left. Peter knew I was unhappy with what I was doing, and offered for me to leave with them."

Jasper could feel Jack's emotions, and knew he was confused about his own mix of jealousy and happiness. He was happy that Jasper had found someone to bond with, especially since that bond came from his new friend's similarities to Jack himself. At the same time he was jealous that Peter had been the one to help Jasper and spend time with him, when that had always been Jack during their childhood. Jasper nodded to him to show he understood the odd mix of emotions and continued with his narrative.

"I took him up on the offer, but eventually I had to leave. I was depressed. Peter and Charlotte were madly in love and their emotions were hard to deal with when I had no one of my own. The terror I could feel from my victims was overwhelming and only added to my depression and I didn't want to intrude on them any longer than necessary. I left them and went hunting on my own. While I was hunting in Philadelphia, I met Alice." Here he smiled, and Jack was happy to see how deeply in love and genuinely happy his brother was. It made him like Alice even more than he already had, for making Jasper feel those emotions, which it was obvious had not been commonplace since he left the country.

Alice smiled back at Jack, guessing what he was thinking. "I told him he had kept me waiting, and he just looked at me and said 'My apologies Ma'am'". Jack laughed.

"That sounds exactly like Jasper. He always was more accepting of the unusual than I was." His sisters looked at him oddly while Alice and Jasper shared another loving smile. Jasper eventually looked up again and finished his story.

"She gave me a purpose again, and told me of a family who would love us as their own. We joined the Cullen family in the 50's and have been what we call "vegetarians" ever since."

Carlisle took over the explanation, as the rest of the family (except Alice) looked at Jasper in shock. They had never known him to speak so much. "We are a family instead of a coven like most other vampires, and I suspect it is because of our diet. It allows us to have a more permanent lifestyle than most others of our kind enjoy. Esme and I consider ourselves the parents to all five of them, while the children consider themselves siblings, although Jasper and Rosalie pose as the twin children of Esme's sister rather than children adopted from an orphanage."

Emilia looked at Rosalie, suddenly feeling like she had something to bond with the family about as well. "Do you pretend to have a twin bond? I find that to be one of the best parts of being a twin. I feel more complete with Jack than I did before I met him." Emilia was very excited, and Rosalie smiled in spite of herself.

"We don't have much reason to. We are only twins for administration purposes, because the family knows we are not and we don't really interact with anyone else in fear of being discovered as vampires. The twin bond sounds amazing though. We might do that at our next school. It would be pretty easy to pull off and might make us closer." Jasper thought about it and then nodded in agreement.

"It is amazing, right up until your twin decides to be stupid and block the bond. Then you panic and think he's dead." Emilia glared at Jack again and he smiled sheepishly.

He ran his hand through his hair, messing it further, and sighed. "And that I think brings us to my story."

**AN: Sorry the chapters took so long to post. The next chapters will be Jack's story. That should take longer, because his story will be more AU, whereas Jasper's story was mostly canon. Please let me know what you think of my story. I appreciate complements and constructive criticism. (please say more than "good" or "review faster") **

** ~bookworm1016~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Southern Soldier Returning Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the ideas below. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 9**

"Jasper, do you remember when we were 12, and Gypsy threw me?" Everyone looked confused, wondering what that would have to do with Jack's overall story. Jasper nodded, also confused, but remembering the specific incident anyway.

"Of course I do! I remember my sheer terror since I thought you were dead. She threw you right into a tree! I still don't know how you survived…and with minimal injury at that." Cassandra and Emilia lost their surprise at that, understanding that their brother was starting with the very basics, like how the professors introduce magic to the muggleborns. The Cullens looked even more confused and looked at Jack, trying to understand how a human would have survived being thrown into a tree.

Edward tried to read his mind, and then his sisters' when he saw they understood, but was frustrated once again. He frowned and decided to pay closer attention to Jack's story, in hopes of getting an explanation for the strange mental block.

Carlisle looked like he wanted to ask a million questions, his curiosity ready to burst. Esme was ready to fuss over Jack, despite the accident having happened about 150 years ago. Alice looked excited to see her family's reaction to the news, and Rosalie and Emmett were simply confused.

"Right. It turns out that my lack of injury was not entirely luck. There is apparently a world of magic that my parents belonged to, and the magic that I inherited from them protected me. It's what witches and wizards, members of that magic community, call accidental magic." He grinned sheepishly. "That is why Emilia, Cassandra, and I laughed so hard when you asked about the supernatural. We are as much, if not more so, a part of the supernatural world." The Cullens nodded their understanding, although Edward and Carlisle looked ready to burst with questions and they leaned forward as if being closer would get them answered faster.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself and started. "I did not know most of this information until about a year ago, but my story really starts in June of 1980. There was an evil wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort who had terrorized the wizarding world for years. In June of 1980, my mother was seven months pregnant with twins, and Albus Dumbledore, a prominent leader because of his defeat of the previous Dark Lord, heard a prophecy about Voldemort's potential downfall. It basically said that a child born at the end of July to parents who had thrice defied him would have the power to defeat him. One of Voldemort's spies overheard part of it, and when my sister and I were born on 31st July at 11:50 and 1st August at 12:05, Voldemort started hunting me." Emilia hugged him tight, and whispered about how no one blamed him. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He caught up to us on 31st October 1981, after more than a year of hiding, because of the betrayal of one of my father's closest friends, who due to a complicated spell was the only one who could have disclosed their location. He went to the house in Wales where my parents were hiding, and killed my parents, before attempting to kill me. There is a curse that kills instantly with two words that is impossible to block and has never failed to anyone's knowledge, until he turned it on me. For some reason, it backfired, and his soul was banished from his body for 13 years."

"Albus Dumbledore decided that as the revered savior of the wizarding world, I needed more protection than my sister, and so sent me to my Aunt, who didn't have magic, and my sister to an orphanage. My mother's sacrifice was supposed to trigger a very powerful protection based on her blood, and the blood connection to my mother's sister was supposed to strengthen it. And it would have, if she had cared about me at all. Instead, she was jealous of my mother, and took it out on me, who also had the magic she was so jealous of. In addition, the man she had married was an intolerant berk who hated me for my supposed "freakishness". All in all, I had a very unhappy early childhood.

"It all came to a head when I was 4, and I somehow regrew my hair after my aunt had shaved it. My uncle finally exploded, and started beating me. My magic kicked in to protect me after he clipped me across the side of the head, and I was thrown back in time to 1851 with no memory except for the fact that my parents were dead and I was a freak." Jacks voice was bitter, and his sisters hugged him tightly while the Cullens looked on sympathetically. They didn't really know how to comfort this young man. Jasper was leaning forward towards his once-brother, lending him the emotional stability and calm he could recognize Jack needed. He was Jack's silent support just as he had always been, and he was glad his brother hadn't changed much from how he remembered him.

Jack took a deep breath, and shook off his sisters, giving them a thankful smile, and a nod to Jasper, before he continued. "I was found on the edge of Elijah Morgan's plantation by one of the field workers and brought to the Main House, where after telling him what I remembered, Elijah decided to adopt me as his son and heir and gave me the name John Morgan, and shortly after, the nickname Jack. I stayed there, and grew up with Jasper and we were as close as brothers, until 1862, when we left home and joined the Confederate Army." Here he grinned at Jasper.

"We both fought as soldiers for a year, but somehow I caught the attention of William Norris, and he decided I should be a spy. I joined the Union Army and the only thing I told the truth about was my age, and my name, although I kept me connection to the Morgan family a secret. I pretended I was from Pennsylvania, and joined the cavalry. I worked my way up the ranks, and eventually became a Captain under General Reynolds. After the Battle of Gettysburg, I realized I was getting too close to the Union soldiers I was riding with, so I returned to General Lee. He released me from my oath to serve the Confederacy, and had Jasper and I fake my execution where he then sent me to England. A few weeks after I arrived, I received notice that Jasper had disappeared. I was depressed for a while, and just wondering London when I felt a tug in my stomach. I appeared the basement of a townhouse, and was faced by a lot of people I had never met before but seemed to recognize me…"

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for continuing to read my story. I have finished chapter 10 and sent it to my beta, it should be up soon while I write chapter 11. The next two or three chapters will also be Jack's story, and after that will be what happens after all explainations are given. I am curious, I am having Jack sorted when he attends Hogwarts and I was wondering what House you would like him to be sorted into. I can keep the polls open until a couple days after I publish chapter 10, because it will have a large impact on how I write chapter 11, or I can close the polls when I publish the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of both issues in your reviews.**

**Thanks for reading. I am willing to read both complements and critiques. Please review! ~bookworm1016~**


End file.
